


Blast Of Wind In My Heart

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: Canon - Anime, Character Study, Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, Elemental Magic, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Why won't you let me love you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast Of Wind In My Heart

Ayano could barely contain the fire crackling just under her skin. She needed to unwind and she knew exactly where to do it. Her father had built a spot on the compound for her where she could unleash her anger without causing harm to her environment or family. It was the perfect spot.

Ayano clenched her fist and called forth a fireball before throwing it at the target. Her fireball caused a loud explosion, but the target remained pristine and standing like it was supposed to. She let out a scream and rushed towards the target, flames surrounding her body like a cloak.

Why did Kazuma have to get under her skin? They were supposed to be on a simple case to destroy a yoma in a park and there he was, looking as gorgeous as usual but cold. So cold. She didn't know how to pierce through his armor and each rebuff from him was driving her mad.

She launched herself into the air and sent a stream of fire towards the target. She landed on the other side of the target and tossed a multitude of tiny fireballs at it.

For years, it was the element of fire that beat within her heart, that brought forth her passion. Now she was realizing, deep down, that Kazuma invoked the same passion as fire did. The only problem was, he either did not know it or he did not care.

There was a twinge in Ayano's heart and she bit her lower lip. If Kazuma did not care for her, truly care for her, she did not know what to do. She did not know what to do _now_.

Ayano raised her hands and pillars of fire erupted from the ground around the target. There was one thing she could do, but Kazuma continued to beat her when it came to dueling. He was strong, and she liked that, but she'd love to one day defeat him. Kazuma said her emotions controlled her, but so what if it did? Anger was a strong power and she had plenty of it. Sometimes she could feel it on the tip of her tongue and had to let it out somehow. Kazuma was a convenient target, though he was never easy.

She was the heir to the Kannagi family and she needed to be the best. She deserved the best.

Ayano sighed. Why couldn't Kazuma make things easier on her and just let her love him? With every gentle tease from her friends, she wanted to rend something with her teeth. She wanted to go on a date with Kazuma, and she wanted to think that the times they went out to eat were dates, but Kazuma did not think they were and that fact messed with her head.

A blast of wind caused her hair to sway and she looked up to see Kazuma floating above her. Ayano wanted to say something nice and sweet to him, but she knew her personality was too tart for that. She knew she was going to insult him and he was going to be an impenetrable wall, and Kazuma would get under her skin like fire.

She opened her mouth.


End file.
